We bloom until we ache
by janiex98
Summary: After one drunken night Jeon Jungkook can't look at Taehyung the same. But Taehyung doesn't remember. #bts #taekook #smut #lightdomsub
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Before it happened, Jungkook was not aware of his feelings for Taehyung. They were best friends after all and knew each other since elementary school so the closeness of their relationship never seemed weird to him. They were comfortable with and around each other, that kind of comfortableness that's even there, when they were both saying nothing at all when that exact situation causes Jungkook to feel anxiety when it's with someone else. But Taehyung wasn't just ‚someone'. He was Jungkook's best friend. Each time, when Jungkook was near Taehyung, he felt a wave of love for the Elder and was so incredibly happy that he had his best friend in life. He had never even thought that they were more than just friends. They knew each other so well that they often slept in one bed or cuddled together because they both longed for the touch of another person. In the few books he had read so far, the characters had always known about their feelings for a while and were only afraid to be open and admit them because of the possibility of losing the other. But in his life this was not the case. He had never had dirty dreams of Taehyung or wished his lips to feel on his. Yes, he had been jealous now and then when Taehyung met up with others, but that was more because Jungkook needed a lot of attention and Tae was his best friend. He had never even thought about unplatonic things he and Tae could do. With the emphasis on "had". Now he could not think about anything else. After last night, everything had changed. For him. While everything was the same for Taehyung as before. And Jungkook did not know what to do. He was scared. So incredibly scared.

/ Previous day /

"Tae, get up!", Jungkook shouted in his friend's direction. Taehyung groaned and turned to the other side of his bed so he would lay with his back to Jungkook, resulting in him facing the wall. "Shall I get Yoongi ?!" Jungkook threatened. Taehyung did not answer and disappeared even more under his blanket. Jungkook rolled his eyes in annoyance. Taehyung had probably stayed awake too long to play Overwatch and did not get enough sleep for that particular reason. But even if he went to bed early enough, he was still the one who was the hardest to get out of bed. "It's really stuffy in here, you have to let some fresh air in ", Jungkook opened the window of the room and heard Taehyung's silent protest. "That's way too cold." "It's 27 degrees outside, Tae," Jungkook shook his head. "I swear, you're a fucking Ice Prince. You are always cold. " He grabbed the blanket from his best friend's body and pulled it down with a jerk. Underneath, the flashing eyes of the boy came to light. His brown hair was disheveled and some strands stuck to his sweaty forehead. He pulled his legs, which were hidden under a blue pajama pants with various variations of smileys on it, closer to his body to protect himself from the 'cold'. Grumpy, he looked up at Jungkook. Jungkook tugged on his arm, leaving Tae hanging half out of bed. "Yoongi!" He called. Tae opened his eyes in horror, remembering the last time Yoongi ‚helped' Jungkook to get him out of bed. With a bucket of ice cold water. "It's alright. I'm getting up, "Taehyung said, doing what he said. "It's Saturday, why can I not

sleep in?" "It's one o'clock, man." "Way too early…" "Besides, the others are already waiting for you." Confused, Taehyung looked up. "Why? Did they miss me like that? "He raised his eyebrows. "As if. Do you not know which day it is?" "Saturday?" Jungkook laughed. "Oh my god, you're so forgetful that you forget your own birthday." The brown-haired boy sighed. "Oh." Laboriously, Taehyung got up and shuffled into the bathroom. Jungkook called after him."Hurry, or we'll eat without you. Namjoon made bacon, "he winked at his friend. He and Taehyung lived together with 5 other boys in a shared flat and had known each other for several years. Jungkook heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turned on. He himself left Taehyung's room and ran down the short spiral staircase into the living room. He still could not believe that he lived with the other 6 in such an large apartment, even though it had been two years since they had moved together. Jin's parents were rich and his mother owned this building, so they all had to pay only half of the actual rent. In the living room, Jimin and Yoongi sat slumped on the sofa, staring at their cell phones. Namjoon and Jin stood in the kitchen and prepared the food. It smelled wonderfully of scrambled eggs and bacon. Most of them had survived through the delivery service and pet-food pizza before they all moved in with Jin, but when Jin found out, he was outraged and started cooking for them every day. Jungkook could not complain about it because he ate through Jin as well as he had not done for years. "Where is Hoseok?", Jungkook asked the others. Without looking up, Jimin answered. „Buying buns. Should be here any minute. " "Is the birthday boy still sleeping?", Namjoon asked. "No, I actually got him out of bed. And can you believe; he forgot his own birthday" „I'm not surprised," Yoongi said dryly. Min Yoongi, also called Suga, was grumpy and tired most of the time. However, everyone knew him well enough to know that they were all very important to him. He was just bad in showing feelings and was quite introverted. Jungkook could relate to this a little bit. Before meeting Taehyung in the fourth grade, he had always been shy and barely talked. He wanted to disappear in the crowd and just be ignored by others. But then he met Taehyung, who moved from his old school to his elementary school, who helped him get out of his shell. While Taehyung took a shower, Jungkook started to set the table. "How many people are coming tonight?" "Many," Yoongi answered. Jungkook sighed. "Something more specific, maybe?" "Maybe 40, maybe 50," he shrugged. "You know, Taehyung is a friend of everyone he meets." "I swear, if any of them break anything here, I'll kick them out," Jin said. „Does everyone even fit in here?", Jungkook asked. "We will see. And if not, there will be a lot of cuddling "Jimin winked at him and showed his white teeth. Jungkook heard footsteps and turned around, only to see Taehyung in only boxer shorts behind him. "Seriously, man? Nobody wants to see that. " "Kookie, do not be so rude to the birthday kid," Jimin turned to Taehyung. "You have a beautiful body that resembles a masterpiece. Not everyone needs abs like Jungkook. " Namjoon's laughter came from the kitchen. "What's up with that?", Jungkook asked, startled. "Too much coffee," Jin replied.

"That sounded pretty gay, babe," Yoongi said. "It was supposed to sound gay, Sweety," Jimin kissed him with a mischievous undertone. „Your exaggerated nicknames are annoying," said Namjoon, rolling his eyes. „Are you not jealous?" Jungkook asked Jimin's boyfriend. "Why should I? I know he only wants me, by the way he screams my name every night, "Yoongi grinned. "Hey!", Jimin slapped him on the shoulder. "I hate everyone," Tae said. "It's too early for all that." "Talk?" "Yes." Jin handed the younger boy a coffee cup. "Here." Taehyung nodded gratefully and settled into one of the dining chairs. In that moment they heard a key turn in the door lock and the door was pushed open. A heavily breathing Hoseok entered the apartment and held four full bags in his arms, which made him struggling to get through the entrance without the door slamming against him. "What the fuck J-Hope?", Namjoon Hoseok asked, using his nickname. "I was a bit shopping," Hoseok said meekly. "A little bit?!" "I just could not pass the shop windows!" He defended himself. He blew a strand of red-dyed hair from his face. "Besides," he added, "I also bought stuff for tonight. Tae has to celebrate his 20th birthday properly. " Taehyung's eyes lit up. "Alcohol?" "If I did not know better, I'd think you're an alcoholic like Jimin," Jin said. "Hey!" Jimin called. Jungkook facepalmed himself. "Who had the idea to move together again?" "You love us Kookie", Jimin grinned and he was right. Jungkook was the youngest, only 18 years old and the others were like brothers to him. They had been through a lot together, and although they were all very different, they all had one thing in common: their passion for music. Together, they created songs that they uploaded to Youtube from time to time. These had brought them so far 220,000 subscribers, so you could say they had a small fan base. Meanwhile Hoseok had put the bags on the kitchen table and unpacked them. One bottle of alcohol after another emerged, making Jimin's eyes sparkle with joyful excitement. "But you already know that we told the guests that they need to bring drinks themselves, right?" Hoseok nodded. "They are for ourselves, you idiot. Today we celebrate! "

A few hours later, their apartment was already full of people and the front door did not stop ringing. Jungkook sighed every time he had to go to the door to open it to people he had never seen before. While Taehyung was quite a lightweight and was drunk after just a few drinks, it took much more to get Jungkook into that condition. "Jungkook! Come on! ", Jimin called from the kitchen and held up a bottle with a red shot drink. Next to him stood Tae and J-Hope, but he could not find the others. "Where's Yoongi?" He asked Jimin when he arrived. „That asshole is sleeping," Jimin chuckled. „Of course he is." Taehyung smiled in Jungkook's direction and handed him a shot. „Here's to me!" He shouted. "And to world peace!" Jimin added in a loud voice. Jungkook laughed and held his mug up to clink their glasses together. Then, at the same time as the others, he tipped down the contents of the cup and his mouth formed in disgustment. "I hate pure alcohol." "Alcohol is not there to taste good," Jimin said. "That's where we make another toast!" Taehyung shouted, and Jungkook could hear from his

voice that he was not exactly sober either. Twelve shots later, Jungkook felt a lot better and pulled Taehyung onto the dance floor. They hopped around on the spot, completely missing the rhythm and just being themselfes, silly as always. Taehyung closed his eyes and moved his head to the music and Jungkook could not help but smiling fondly at his friend. Taehyung meant so much to him. Sometimes he could not comprehend how much. And sometimes it scared him. Because if you care about someone, you get hurt and there is always the possibility to lose that person that's the most important to you. Suddenly he felt two arms on his shoulders from behind and a mouth near his ear. „Hey", a girl whispered. Confused, Jungkook turned around and faced a black-haired girl whose clothes barely covered parts of her body. His gaze lowered almost automatically towards her breasts. He had to swallow when he noticed that she was not wearing a bra because her nipples stood out under her black crop top. "Hey," his mouth twisted into a smile. "Hey," the girl said again. Now he grinned. "What's your name?" She asked. "Jungkook." "Jungcock?", She raised her eyebrows and burst into laughter. "Never heard this joke before ...," he said, his voice dripping with irony. "Sorry," the girl was still giggling. "You are cute." "Thanks," Jungkook felt weird, just saying 'thank you'. "You too?", It sounded like a question. "Thank you." Jungkook doubted that this conversation could become more profound. "Ehm, do I know you?" The girl shook her head and pressed her lips to where his carotid artery was. Okay, apparently she did not want to talk. However, he did not find that as a problem. Her tongue licked over his heated skin and she began to suck on his bared neck. Over his shoulder he saw Taehyung looking at them with an unreadable expression. It was not the first time that Taehyung saw him doing something with a girl, but it still felt kinda weird every time. Just as weird if it would be the other way around. Gently, Jungkook slid his hand into the girl's hair and pushed her a few centimeters away. The girl looked at him with a questioning expression on her face. „ Not here," he winked at her and she nodded in agreement followed by a big grin. He took her hand in his, hoping she did not notice how sweaty he was. It had been several weeks since he had sex the last time and he was longing for it, maybe even desperate. He led her up the stairs and pushed her into his room, closing the door shortly afterwards. As soon as they were alone in the room, Jungkook lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed at his mouth. He almost gently pushed her against the wall and pressed his hip against hers. She gasped as she realized how hard he was becoming. With his tongue, he opened her lips slightly and slid into her mouth to caress her tongue. In general, Jungkook had never been a fan of tongue kisses. That was just too much spit for him. But over time he had begun to find it less and less repugnant. And others seemed to like it. Jungkook lowered his head so that his black strands of hair stroked her cheek and nibbled on her earlobe. He felt her fumble with his belt and how she was desperate and excited to open it. "You really want this, huh?" Jungkook purred. She nodded eagerly. "Hmm ... you want my big cock inside your clenching pussy, right?" She nodded again and looked up at him with big round eyes.

"Let me help you with that," he pushed her hand away from his belt and raised her arms over her head to press them against the wall. She tried to break free, but soon realized that she was not strong enough. "Pl ... please," she whimpered. „You want me to eat you out?", He asked her, lowering his eyes to her jeans button. "Mmm."

Jungkook laughed. Only a few years ago he had no self-confidence, but since he trained daily and his face stopped looking like he was 12 years old, he felt pretty good in his body. He dropped to his knees and stroked the denim. The girl gasped and lowered her arms. With a stern look, he told her to raise her arms again. Satisfied, he found that she obeyed. Very slowly, he opened her denim and shortly after, slipped the fabric down to her ankles. She started to breathe harder and closed her eyes as she felt his hot breath on her pink thong. Just as Jungkook hooked his fingers into the thin fabric to also 'remove' it, the door opened with a jerk. Jungkook cursed himself; how could he forget to lock the door? Shocked, he turned his head to the person standing at the door frame. And there stood Taehyung with an "Oh" shaped mouth and eyes that alternately looked up to the girl and then back to Jungkook. Well this was awkward. Silence. The girl tried to cover herself and Jungkook was too frozen to get out of his position. It felt like minutes until Taehyung said something. "Eh sorry. I'll leave. Go on, "he looked at Jungkook with an unreadable expression. He waited a few more seconds before he really turned and closed the door behind him. Jungkook did not know exactly what to do. Just keep going? "I'll go," mumbled the girl, ashamed. Apparently he was not getting any tonight. Jungkook sighed. He would kill Taehyung! The girl left his room as she tried to pull up her zipper. Jungkook himself waited a few more minutes to calm his breath and wait until his boner disappeared.

Then he went downstairs and searched for Taehyung. He found him back in the kitchen, tipping the contents of a half-filled vodka bottle into his mouth. "Are you crazy ?!", Jungkook tore the bottle from his hands. Taehyung staggered a bit. "You messed up my one-night stand," Playfully he hit his friend. But Taehyung did not laugh. "I do not feel so good ...", Taehyung mumbled. Jungkook frowned. "No wonder if you drink so much. Do you have to vomit? " Taehyung shook his head. "Just want to sleep." Relieved, Jungkook nodded. "OK. But do not forget to drink enough water or you will have a hangover tomorrow. " "Is not the first time I drink, I'm not an amateur," grumbled his friend. Jungkook sighed as Taehyung swayed again and held on to the kitchen table so he wouldn't fall. "Come on," he bent down and told Taehyung to climb onto his back. The fact that Taehyung did not have a well-trained body and at the same time weighed little, brought the advantage that the younger could carry him. Often Tae had taken advantage of this, like if he was too lazy to keep walking, but it didn't bother Jungkook, it was more or less amusing. After several attempts, Taehyung finally managed to jump onto Jungkook's back and cling to it. On the way to the stairs, Namjoon looked in their direction and formed with his mouth the words „Did he drink too much?". Jungkook nodded and sighed again. To climb the stairs with Taehyung's weight on top of him was harder than expected, but somehow he managed to do it. Once in Taehyung's room, he dropped the boy down on the bed. He looked rather sleepy and mumbled a "Thank you." „You're welcome, even if you definitely did not deserve that after your action earlier." Taehyung's eyes darkened. "Why did you do that?" He asked in a low, vulnerable voice. "Hmm?" But Taehyung was silent. He dropped his head back onto the bed and stared at Jungkook. Jungkook stopped to pick up Tae's blanket, which he had dumped on the floor this morning. He took the blanket and spread it over his drunk friend. When he leaned over him to see if he had fallen asleep, a pair of eyes looked at him intensively. "Jungkook?" "Hmm?" Suddenly he felt a jerk on the ribbons of his red sweatshirt. It was not until his nose touched Tae's that he realized that the brown-haired man had pulled him down. Tae's breath became faster and

that he realized that the brown-haired man had pulled him down. Tae's breath became faster and his gaze dropped to Jungkook's lips. Even before Jungkook understood what was happening, He already felt Taehyung's lips on his.


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook felt like the concept of time had stopped to exist. Many thoughts whirled around in his head, while at the same time he had the feeling as if he could not think clearly. It took him a few seconds to understand what was happenening right now. And yet he did not understand. Taehyung's lips on his. As light as a feather, they were pressed against his. Skin to skin. His heart was pounding. It did not feel different from kissing a girl. And yet, it was different and strange, but in a good way. Taehyung wrapped his arms around Jungkook's neck and pulled him close. Taehyung nibbled his upper lip lightly and slipped his tongue into the younger man's mouth. Out of pure reflex Jungkook caressed Tae's tongue with his, exploring this new unknown feeling. The alcohol made him feel like he was under a fog, keeping him from thinking. Taehyung wrapped a leg around Jungkook's waist and lifted his body to feel more friction. A moan escaped Jungkook's mouth and broke through the silence and stopped the daze Jungkook was in. He opened his eyes and stared down at his best friend, who looked at him with darkened eyes. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth. A hot shiver ran down Jungkook's body. This was wrong. Taehyung was drunk and his best friend. This had to stop. He broke away from the older man's grasp and sat down at the end of the bed as far away as possible from his friend's pleading eyes. Taehyung has always been a touchy person, especially when he was drunk. But Jungkook secretly knew that if they talked about this tomorrow, it would be uncomfortable and embarrassing for the both of them. He rested his head in his hands, trying to calm his breathing. He thought back to the kiss and felt ... desire? What the fuck?! His lips were still tingling from Taehyung's touch, proof that the kiss really happened and wasn't just in his imagination. He and Tae had kissed each other. And he had liked it. Fuck. He started gnawing on his fingernails, an old nervous habit of his. He felt a big hand on his shoulder, it felt like it was burning right into his skin. Jungkook's breath quickened. "What are you doing?" He whispered when he felt Taehyung's head rest on his shoulder. Taehyung began to put light kisses on his neck and Jungkook started to relax. This felt better than anything he had ever felt. And he didn't exactly live like a nun the last few years. He lowered his head to find support in Taehyung's body. His hands were shaking. He drew in a sharp breath as he felt Taehyung's hands on his hip finding a way under his sweatshirt. Skin to skin. Taehyung's fingers drew little patterns on his skin, and Jungkook had to press his lips together to prevent himself from letting out another moan. "What are you doing?", He asked his friend again.

"Hmm ... so pretty", Taehyung whispered back and Jungkook felt like his heart might explode any moment. „Don't you like me?", Tae asked him, and turned Jungkook's head around resulting in him being able to look into his eyes. Under long eyelashes he glanced up at Jungkook and licked his lips. "Of course I do. But not like this, "Jungkook answered, trying to convince himself. "Hmm. Don't believe you, "Taehyung's hands now moved up his leg, slowly approaching his crotch area, so slowly that Jungkook barely bore it. "Taehyung, you're drunk, stop." The Elder stopped in his tracks. "You sure?", he eyed Jungkook's legs where his bulge was clearly visible. He raised an eyebrow, mocking him. The brown haired boy nodded, which turned into a shake of the head. No he wasn't. Without warning, Taehyung put his hand on Jungkook's crotch and began to knead his most sensitive part through the fabric. Jungkook groaned. „Don't stop." His fingers clawed at the bed sheet and a wave of lust rolled over him. He felt like a virgin again, as if this was the first time he had been touched this way; as if this was the first time he had felt those sensations he could barely stand. It was just too much. While Taehyung continued to touch him down there, he bit into the upper layer of Jungkook's shoulderskin with his teeth. A sharp inhale escaped the youngsters mouth as the pain washed over him, which turned into pleasure shortly after. Jungkook knew about his pain kink. It wasn't like he was into some kind of hardcore BDSM, but some biting and scratching he enjoyed very much. Those moments were the ones he felt the most alive in. He took pride in looking at scratch marks that were spread over his back after a night with a girl, because it was proof that she enjoyed him thrusting into her, again and again. Jungkook knew he was good, as the shaking legs and wet pussies of his former sex partners have showed him. But this here was a complete new territory for him, because he didn't know what to do. Because this was his best friend. He didn't like the feeling of having lost control, but at the same time it intrigued him, because it was scary and exciting and it felt so fucking good.

Jungkook put his hand on Taehyung's to press it even closer to his dick. Taehyung hummed in agreement. Without thinking too much about it, the younger one pushed his hips to the space behind him and felt how hard his friend was for him. This was surreal. Taehyung growled and the sound he made had something animalistic about it. Jungkook swallowed hard and thrusted his hips against the older boy's hand to get more friction. „Let's fuck", he didn't realize that his friend's mouth was near his hear, until those words left his lips. A shiver ran down Jungkook's spine. „W…what?" „You heard me", a desperate whine escaped Tae's mouth. „I want you", Taehyung started moving his hand faster over the fabric between his legs. „Oh my god, I want you so bad, you don't even know." Jungkook's breathing quickened and everything in him screamed „Yes!", but then his vision cleared and he began thinking- What were they doing? Had his best friends romantic feelings towards him? Jungkook shook his head slightly as if answering his own question. There had never been any signs. Taehyung was just drunk and wanted to fuck. And well ... Jungkook was nearby and available. At least that's what Jungkook tried to tell himself. He felt his best friend fiddle with his belt and heard him giggling. He put his attention towards his friend's face and noticed how foggy his eyes looked. Taehyung tried to open the younger man's

friend's face and noticed how foggy his eyes looked. Taehyung tried to open the younger man's belt, but failed miserably. Jungkook suddenly felt freezing cold. He realized that his friend was even more drunk than he thought. He broke away from his friend, got up from the bed and noticed immediately how the Elder could hardly hold his head upright. He suddenly found it hard to breath and he felt the fear grow inside him. Had he just taken advantage of his friend's drunken condition? Taehyung blinked at him, but had problems keeping his eyes open. There was a blissful smile on his lips. How was Jungkook going to talk to him the next day? Apologize for his thirsty ass? Pretend that it never happened? He started getting a headache. He needed a cold shower to clear his mind. Without a word, he flew out of the room. The party downstairs was still going on and nobody there had noticed what went on behind closed doors. The time didn't stop, because no matter what happens, the clock would keep ticking.

When he stood in the shower and the cold water hailed down on his head and when he put his hand around his cock and when he tried to get his release by stroking himself and when his body was shaking from the aftermath of his orgasm, he started to cry.

His tears mixed with his cum and disappeared inside the drain, while his loud sobs broke the silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook had problems falling asleep that night. He laid awake for hours, rolling in bed as he alternately shook the blanket off his body when it got too hot and spread it over him again when he was cold. Too many thoughts were buzzing in his head, and the fear of the next day made it hard for him to breathe. He had to talk to somebody about what had happened. He felt small and alone and needed someone to tell him what to do. At the same time, he did not want one of his friends to hear about what had happened between him and Taehyung. Because then it would be even more real and he couldn't pretend that nothing had happened anymore. Jungkook imagined feeling the hands of his best friend on his skin again and immediately felt guilty. He tried to think about whether he might have feelings for Taehyung, or whether his 'doing' just was the result of consuming too much alcohol. Granted, Tae was damn good-looking. This was a fact, not just his personal opinion. Seen purely objectively. He was someone from whom nobody could easily avert his gaze. He was practically a manifestation of perfection, aesthetic and uniqueness. In silence, Jungkook thanked Taehyung's parents for having sex. Jungkook and the others often teased Taehyung about looking good but not having anything in his head. However, this was absolutely not true. Taehyung was often strange, but also very creative and intelligent in his own way. He was someone who suddenly would ask if they thought rabbits lived on the moon in the middle of a conversation, even though they had just talked about the weather. With a serious thoughtful face. And Jungkook loved him for that.

"You look really shitty, Kookie," Namjoon said as Jungkook shuffled down. He actually managed to fall asleep at 6 o'clock, just to wake up three hours later. "Thank you." "You're welcome." "Do you want to use my concealer? Your dark circles are practically staring at me, "Jimin asked as he fetched a cereal box from the kitchen cupboard. Jungkook ignored him and dropped his head down onto the sofa. He had not yet seen Taehyung, and had planned to hide in his room throughout the day so he wouldn't have to face the elder; but then Jin woke him up to force him to help cleaning. There were used utensils everywhere and the floor was covered in red plastic cups. Jimin had searched the cups for residual fluid and drank the leftover alcohol, which the others watched with disgust. "If you get herpes, then I won't kiss you anymore," Yoongi told him with a frown. Jimin sulked and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's without warning. "You'll never be able to resist me, not even when my mouth is covered in herpes vesicles," Jimin winked. Hoseok started making gagging noises. "Honestly guys, I feel like I'm sick to my stomach, don't make it worse than it already is." „Didn't we want to clean up?", Jin asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Did we?" Jungkook asked, but his voice was dulled by the soft sofa surface on which he laid. Jin looked disapprovingly in the direction of the burn mark next to Jungkook. Someone had probably put out his cigarette on the coach. "Has anyone seen Tae? He was completely wasted yesterday ... ", Jungkook asked, trying not to make his voice sound weird.

"He's probably hanging over the toilet bowl and puking his soul out," Yoongi answered. "When does the boy finally learn that he doesn't have a high alcohol-tolerance?" Namjoon shrugged and drank out of his orangejuice-filled glass. "Have you already seen his Instagram story? He posted a lot of blurry selfies and a recording in which Jungkook danced terribly. " "I'm fantastic in dancing. Thank you very much," he said and quickly opened the app to see the damage. "Sexy sweat stains you have there, Kookie," Jimin said as he watched the video. Jungkook groaned. "Apparently, they didn't stop you from having some fun yesterday, or did they, Cassanova?", Jimin winked at him. Jungkook suddenly felt ice cold. Did his blond friend know what had happened between him and Taehyung? "Yes, Kookie. You left the poor birthday boy completely alone on the dance floor, so you could enjoy yourself. I swear Tae looked like an abandoned puppy. " Relief flooded the youngest. They talked about the girl. "I hope you used a condom. Because I couldn't stand another Jungkook, "said Namjoon. "I have not," Jungkook replied. "Living life on the edge, I see", J-Hope smirked. "I did not sleep with her, you fools. Taehyung interrupted us." The boys laughed. "That creep," Suga said, „Maybe our Kookie enjoys being watched while fucking.", J Hope winked at him. Jimin gasped. "Hoseok! Don't you dare say such words to our innocent youngest! It means making love." " Haha, "Jungkook rolled his eyes. The others always annoyed him using every opportunity there was to point out his young age. "Can someone wake Taehyung? I have to give him my present ", Namjoon asked. „Fine I'll do it, "Jungkook offered before he could change his mind. They needed to talk. Alone. Without the others listening. He took all his courage and dragged himself up the stairs. Namjoon called after him, 'Thanks!' When he reached Taehyung's door, he held up his fist, ready to knock, but stopped just centimeters before he reached the door. What exactly was he supposed to say? 'Whats up best platonic friend ... so remember us making out yesterday? Yeah good times, good times.' Yeah no. Not an good idea. Before he even thought what he was going to say, somebody tore open the door from the inside. Jungkook was startled and almost fell. Taehyung stood in front of him, freshly showered and without a shirt. That bastard. Water dripped from his un-brushed hair down to his upper body. Jungkook stared and followed one of the drops with his eyes until his gaze reached Tae's V-Line. He swallowed hard and he felt himself blushing. "Jungkook?", Taehyung looked quite surprised. "Everything okay?" The younger man raised his head at the speed of light and hoped that his best friend hasn't noticed his stare. Jungkook bit his lip out of nervousness and soon felt the metallic taste of blood.

"Why should I not be okay?" Jungkook asked him with a slightly hysterical undertone. He probably would never become a good actor. "I just wanted to talk about yesterday, you know?" Taehyung looked confused. "Okay ...?" Jungkook sighed. Did he really have to spell it out for him? "You know ..." The realization flashed in the eyes of his best friend. "Oh right. I completely forgot that, "he laughed. "Sorry about that." Jungkook's eyes widened. He didn't think Taehyung would find it funny and not give it any meaning. Taehyung rarely did ‚casual'. He loved his family with all his heart and wanted to have up to five kids one day, so he really believed in finding the ‚one' which Jungkook didn't.

„Didn't you find it a bit strange, too?" Taehyung shrugged. „Of course. But I've experienced worse." "Well, thank you, "the Maknae felt slightly attacked." It wasn't that bad either. „Well I certainly don't want to see my best friend in this particular position again", Taehyung was kinda insensitive. "So… can we just forget what happened?", Jungkook asked with hope but also regret leaking through his voice. "Nah, I have to tell the others about it first", Taehyung grinned. Jungkook crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "I would prefer it if the others didn't hear about it ..." he mumbled. "From what?", Jimin suddenly stood behind them and looked curious. "Our Maknae hooked up with someone yesterday," Taehyung said in a teasing voice. Slowly, Jungkook got the feeling that he and Tae were talking past each other. "We've heard. And Jungkook also told us that you wanted to watch, "said Jimin. Taehyung grimaced. "I resounce." "Do you remember what happened after that?" Jungkook asked him with a terrible premonition. Taehyung shrugged. "I went down and then I think I went to bed, right?" Jungkook shook his head. Taehyung did not remember. He didn't know why this surprised him so much; he had noticed how drunk his best friend was, but still he had hoped that he would remember, so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty. Taehyung suddenly laughed and put his hand on Jungkook's shoulder. "Wow, that girl really marked her territory." His hand touched the hickey, which Tae gave him yesterday. Jungkook swallowed hard. His skin prickled at the spot where Tae's fingers touched him. How could such a harmless light touch cause that much feelings in him? Everything in him screamed to lean into Tae's touch. The youngest forced himself to laugh and stepped away from his best friend. Taehyung didn't seem to notice. Jungkook cleared his throat and his voice sounded hoarse and occupied as he spoke. "Could you put some clothes on, please?" He tried not to turn his gaze away from Taehyung's eyes, to prevent himself from staring at his naked torso again. Taehyung looked down at himself and then looked deeply into the eyes of the youngest. Jungkook got hot under this intense look and he crossed his arms over his chest so Taehyung wouldn't see the goose bumps forming on his arms. He wanted to stroke his hands over Taehyung's skin and make him do the same sounds as last night. Taehyung's groans and moans were the best noises he had ever heard and he could not stop thinking about them. It was like a never-ending catchy tune that drove Jungkook insane. Taehyung still hadn't averted his eyes from the younger. Maybe Jungkook just imagined that, but he felt Taehyung's gaze roam over his body. Someone threw a T-shirt into the older man's face and brought them back to reality. "Put it on, we planned to record a new song today", Jimin explained. Jungkook had completely forgotten that he had been with them all the time. Did he notice how Jungkook had looked at his friend, or was he just paranoid? Taehyung pulled the white T-shirt over his head in one go and Jungkook was almost a little disappointed that his body was now hidden underneath it. „You've written a new song, haven't you?", The youngest asked. „Yes, but I haven't decided on a title yet. But I finished writing the text", Taehyung looked proud. This would be his second solo song and Jungkook could not wait to hear his friend's deep voice singing his new song. He remembered Taehyung's dark voice during yesterdays night.

His voice that kept telling him how much he wanted him. Jungkook had believed it then and everything in him wished that Taehyung had told the truth, and had meant it.

But something inside him just knew that he wouldn't hear Taehyung say those words to him

again.

Oh boy, was he wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

On the way to the recording studio, Taehyung rested his head on Jungkook's shoulder, which was why the youngest could feel his hot breath on his skin as he exhaled. It became a challenge for him not to shiver so much, because he didn't want his friend to notice. Taehyung's brown hair tickled his neck, and Jungkook wanted nothing more than to push the olders hair strands out of his face so he could see his eyes better. He forced himself to look out of the car window and put his attention at the passing landscape instead. Jimin's red rusty minivan was almost as important to the blond as Yoongi. Lovingly he called him 'Tony' and got furious every time someone of the other guys wanted to eat something inside the car. Jimin was an literal angel most of the time, but when he got angry, he turned into a completely different person, so nobody wanted to mess with him.

The recording studio was only about 20 minutes drive time away from their apartment, standing in a secluded area. The ride took them over narrow country roads with potholes, and Jungkook's stomach protested every time the car drove over some of those. Hoseok groaned. "Who had the great idea to go to the recording studio just hours after we drank?" „I'll kill you in case you puke," said Jimin, staring at him warningly. "If I leave your corpse somewhere in this area, it will be years before someone finds your decayed body." "Love you too," Hoseok replied, playfully caressing the youngster's hair. At the wheel sat Jin, next to him Namjoon and in the back Hoseok, Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung had made themselves comfortable. Jimin sat on Yoongi's lap because there was only room for six people in the car, but judging by Yoongi's face, it did not bother him in the slightest. And even Jungkook had to admit that he benefited from the fact that they all had to sit tight together, since he had the smell of Taehyung's shower gel in front of his nose. He could not quite guess what sort of shampoo Taehyung had been using, but it smelled fruity and fresh and just like Taehyung. Min Yoongi's hand rested on Jimin's thigh and Jungkook wanted nothing more than to do the same. There was a murmur in his ear and he felt Taehyung press his face deeper into Jungkook's neck and rub his cheek lightly against his skin. Jungkook drew in a sharp breath and reflexively slid his hand into Taehyung's hair. Taehyung sighed and sounded content as Jungkook patted his scalp, and although it was not the first time Jungkook did that; this time it felt completely different.

The minivan turned into a paved driveway a little later and stopped in front of a rural-looking house. Ivy covered the red brick walls and a weeping willow covered the boys' view of the blue painted front door. Jungkook loved this house. An old friend of Namjoon lived here and he also owned the surprisingly modern recording studio inside that he allowed them to use now and then.

Thankfully Namjoon's friend was on some kind of vacation right now so they didn't have to be quiet.

Jungkook let go of Taehyung's hair and gently shook his shoulder. "Hyung, wake up! We're there." The elder grumbled and sat up with his eyes still half closed. While Namjoon and Jin pushed open the front doors and jumped out of the car, Hoseok tried desperately to climb over Jimin and Yoongi, who didn't seem to want to leave the car. Jimin whispered something in Yoongi's ear and chuckled. Jungkook pushed the car door by his side and left the car before Taehyung. He bent down to tie his shoelaces and felt a smack on his ass. Even before he saw him, he knew it was Taehyung. Jungkook laughed and playfully punched the older man's shoulder when he got up again. "Have you ever heard of consent?" "Aww Kookie, you know you like it," Taehyung fooled around. He did. The youngest did not know what to say. Damn, he had once been so quick-witted and now he was starting to blush during the shortest conversations or interactions with Tae.

Luckily this was the moment when Namjoon unlocked the door and disappeared inside the house. Jungkook hurried after him and it was much easier for him to think straight, until he felt Tae's eyes on him. Instead of going to the recording studio, Namjoon moved towards the kitchen. Jungkook heard the fridge open and saw Namjoon come back a little later with a box of beer in his hand. Jungkook grimaced. He was not exactly the biggest fan of beer, because in his opinion, it tasted like stomach acid, but the other guys disagreed. Namjoon handed Jin, J-Hope and Taehyung one beer each. "The best way to get rid of a hangover; just drink more, "Namjoon winked at the others. "Did Jimin and Suga stay in the car?" J-Hope nodded. "And I believe you better not disturb them." 'In the car?', Jungkook's eyes widened in horror. "We'll have to sit there later." Jin shrugged and grabbed a bottle opener from Namjoon to quickly remove the lid from his bottle. „We all also share two showers. I don't want to know what you're doing in there besides showering." Jungkook remembered how he got under the spray a few hours ago and pleasured himself. After that memory flashed through his mind he looked ashamed at the floor. Jin gave him a knowing expression. Now, Jungkook's imagination wandered to quite different images, which he desperately tried to suppress from his thoughts. In his mind, Taehyung stood in the shower cubicle, completely and utterly naked he might add, his teeth digging into his lower lip and his head resting against the glass wall as he let his hand slide over his cock in controlled movements. The harder he became, the more uncontrolled his hand movements became and the more his legs trembled. In Jungkook's imagination, Taehyung's moans echoed inside the bathroom, sending a shiver down his spine. Only with effort he suppressed a whimper, as the others were still standing around him, completely unaware of to which place his mind took him. He looked over at Tae and noticed how his long fingers closed around the bottle and his best friend's knuckles turned white. Taehyung had beautiful hands. Long straight fingers. Well-groomed fingernails. Defined bones that made his hands look both masculine and delicate. He had the biggest hands from the group of friends and probably knew how to use them properly too. He didn't have those hands for nothing. Jungkook mentally hit himself. What was wrong with him? Was he really becoming hard just by thinking about Taehyung's hands? He really needed to get laid soon, maybe then all those fantasies would stop and he could continue to interact with his best friend just as before. He followed the others with small steps into the recording studio and sat down on the black leather couch. Namjoon sat in the gray swivel chair, which was positioned in front of an area full of techstuff and buttons, and turned on the light in the small room behind the glass. So far, all their songs have been recorded in that room just as it would be the case today. For some reason, J-Hope laid down on the floor and folded his arms over his head so he could lie down on them. Jungkook was thankful for that because now he had the small couch to himself. Taehyung stood behind Namjoon and looked over his shoulder while he was half-heartedly sipping his beer. While Namjoon, who produced many of their songs along with Suga, suggested his prefabricated tune for the song to Taehyung, Jungkook stared up at the ceiling and tried to blur out his surroundings. He started to play some mini-game on his iPhone, which didn't interest him much, but it distracted him, which was a good thing in this opinion. The next time he looked in Taehyung's direction, his best friend was already standing behind the glass wall with headphones over his head and a grin on his face. The microphone was clamped to a stand in front of him. He gave Namjoon a thumbs up to start the sound recording. Now Jungkook also spotted Yoongi and Jimin, both leaning against the opposite wall, with conspicuously ruffled hair. Probably they had only joined them in the last few seconds. When Taehyung's voice started singing, Jungkook couldn't help himself. He put all of his attention on him, and only on him. He hardly dared to blink and wanted to see every lip movement that his best friend made. Tae's voice was dark and soothing and seductive as if he was a siren and his singing was meant only for him alone, to lure him.

 _It's ringing again, that sound A crack again on this frozen lake I dumped myself into the lake I buried my voice for you Over the winter lake I was thrown_

Jungkook could do nothing but stare at his best friend. He seemed like he was in another world. He rocked slightly to the tune and his hair fell over his face, leaving his eyes slightly covered. His facial expression was focused and serious, which was in contrast to the Taehyung that Jungkook knew. At that moment, he realized that Tae was no longer the boy he had met in elementary school. He had become a man. A pretty attractive one as well.

 _A thick ice has formed In the dream I shortly went into My agonizing phantom pain is still the same Have I lost myself_

Jungkook remembered seeing Taehyung frequently scribbling in a college block the past few weeks. Which were probably the moments he created the lyrics; Jungkook had to say, he was fucking impressed. It was clear that there was far more meaning behind the text than it may have seemed at first. There were metaphors, thoughts from his best friend, who seemed almost too private to turn into a song. The text sounded poetic and fit perfectly to Taehyung's unique voice.

 _Reach my hand out to cover the mouth But in the end, spring will come someday The ice will melt and flow away Tell me if my voice isn't real_

Jungkook realized too late that tears formed in his eyes. Taehyung's voice touched people and made them feel as they weren't alone. The youngest quickly wiped a single tear from his cheek, but Jimin had already seen him and looked at him with amusement. With relief, Jungkook noticed that Jimin was just as affected by the song as Jungkook was. It was quiet in the room and no one dared to breathe too loudly.

 _If I shouldn't have thrown myself away Tell me if even this pain isn't real What I was supposed to do back then_

After the last line, Taehyung lifted his head as if he was in a trance and immediately searched for the younger man's gaze. When he found it, he put down the headphones and smiled slightly, as if he was waiting for a response. Jungkook mechanically raised both thumbs and then clapped his hands. The sound of skin touching skin broke the silence. The others joined in and Taehyung bowed with a big grin. Jungkook was so proud of his best friend that he could barely stand it. He wanted to run to him, wrapping his arms around the other's narrow body and pressing his lips to Taehyung's. He wanted to show him how much he valued his friend, show him how happy he was to have him in his life.

When Taehyung put his headphones back on to start the second recording, Jungkook quietly left the room and leaned against the brickwall outside. Looking at the cobwebs above him, he lit a cigarette for the first time in months and greedily inhaled the poisonous substances.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you are," Jungkook flinched. Jimin suddenly stood beside him. "The others have already wondered where you are." Jungkook stared at the floor. "Just needed a little fresh air." For a while nobody said anything. But then Jimin straightened up and looked at the younger one. "Okay, what's wrong with you? You were acting weird the whole day. " Jungkook stayed silent. "Kookie, I'm one of your best friends. Just tell me what's going on." Jungkook sighed, tossing his cigarette on the ground and crushing it with his brown Timberlands. "I just didn't sleep well, that's all," he tried to convince Jimin. Jimin didn't look like he believed the younger. Jungkook has never been the best liar. "When did you know that you felt something for Yoongi?", Jungkook asked the older one instead. Jimin considered. "Actually, I'm not sure. It's hard to set the exact time, it's more a process of realization. " "Of course, but at some point you must have realized that your feelings for him were not only of platonic nature." Jimin nodded. "You know me. I'm a pretty touchy person, I basically flirt with everyone because it's fun to see others so flustered, but somehow this has always felt different with him", he shrugged. "And I've noticed more and more that there's so much more behind his serious introverted nature and that he's just not good at showing his feelings. One day, for example, I was ill and he took care of me and just seemed really worried, even though I only had a slightly elevated temperature and a cold. I mean ... he even made me a soup",he laughed softly at the memory. „It was way too salty, but the intention counts. I think that was the first time I felt something. I just knew that I always wanted to have him near me, no matter what mood he had and whether we talked or kept quiet. His presence was simply enough. And at some point we just started to get closer naturally. Then once I caught him staring at my lips and something in me just kinda snapped and I went for it. I just thought, 'Fuck it, I'll go for it' and kissed him. He pushed me away and insulted me, but then suddenly pulled me back and returned the kiss", Jimin looked like he was in his own world, as if he'd forgotten why he was telling this story. "So hypothetically ...", Jimin raised an eyebrow at the word 'hypothetical'. "What if you were making out with an absolutely platonic friend while you were drunk?", Jimin's eyes widened. "Male or female?" Jungkook looked annoyed in his direction. "How is that relevant?" "Are you talking about Taehyung?" Jungkook suddenly felt ice cold and he started to stutter. "W ... what?" "Both of you have had that weird tension between you all these years. You've always looked like you're going to rip off each others clothes at any moment. " Jungkook was speechless. He didn't think it would do any good to point out to the blond that he

said 'hypothetical' and try to convince him that he was not talking about himself. "Please tell me you finally fucked," Jimin said shamelessly. Jungkook knew he did not tend to blush, but if he would be one of those people, he was sure his face would be as red as a tomato right now. For a brief moment, he was afraid that his friends might have heard Jimin inside, so he looked towards the front door. "Hyung, I'm pretty sure I'm straight. No offense." "Yeah, sure. Straight like a banana. You have to see yourself looking at Taehyung. It's very entertaining and almost funny." With an almost angry expression Jungkook turned to Jimin. „And how exactly am I looking at him in your opinion?"

"As if he was the only star in the sky, your glimmer of hope, your sun-" "Got it", Jungkook became increasingly annoyed. Jimin's face suddenly became compassionate, and with an empathetic voice he said, "How long have you known?" Jungkook let out a joyless laugh. "Since this morning?" Jimin seemed surprised by the confession. "Oh. So you're having some kind of sexual identity crisis right now, huh?" „The problem is not that it's a boy but that I definitely shouldn't have any fantasies about my friend's dick", he immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, as this sentence came out of his mouth much louder than it was intended. Jimin put a hand on the youngest's shoulder and stroked it as he started thinking. „Why don't you talk about it with Tae?" "You make it sound like it's so easy. As if I could just say, 'Hey Bro, what's up. Want me to suck you off?" Jimin chuckled softly. "That's exactly what you could say. And between us, I think our Tae Tae would not say ‚no' to that. Hell, not even I would say no, if I wouldn't be with Yoongi of course. You have a beautiful face." Jungkook punched him in the side. "And what would happen, huh? We live happily ever after or what?" "Well, with the marriage proposal I'd rather wait if I were you.", Jimin formed a hole with his fingers and thrust another finger into it to show the youngest what would probably come first. „I hate you " , Jungkook grumbled. „Don't you want Taehyung to become your boyfriend?" Jimin wiggled with his eyebrows. Jungkook sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know that either. I just want everything to be back to normal." "But now you had a taste and you want the whole meal, hmm?" "That's not funny, Jimin. It may be entertaining for you, but for me it's my damn life. This is not one of your weird k-dramas ", all the frustration and anger suddenly poured out of Jungkook. He knew he would later regret his outburst because Jimin did not deserve that he let it out on him. Jimin had always been there for him. Jimin flinched. "Hey, what are you guys doing?", Taehyung suddenly stood next to them and Jungkook tried desperately to put on a neutral face. Jimin forced a smile on his face. "Our Kookie here has just suggested swimming. The last time we used the lake behind the house was way too long ago. And the weather is good too, I swear to god, my sweater has become like a second skin, because of me sweating", only Jungkook realized that Jimin spoke faster and faster, as more words came out of his mouth. Taehyung looked in Jungkook's direction and bared his white straight teeth as he grinned at the boy. Hell, was everything perfect on the older one? Didn't he have any flaws? Jungkook had to swallow, which was hard for him, as his mouth had dried as a reaction to Tae's sudden appearance. The older one dropped an arm over Jungkook's shoulders and rubbed his head playfully against the youngest. "Fantastic idea; I think the others wanted to stay overnight

head playfully against the youngest. "Fantastic idea; I think the others wanted to stay overnight anyway, at least Jin just disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner for us." „I'm not surprised.", Jungkook almost squeaked, feeling overwhelmed by the close proximity of his best friend.

Jimin then told the others about Jungkook's 'great' suggestion and everyone but Yoongi was excited about the idea. Jungkook did not really care; well that was until Taehyung lifted his shirt up and bared his thin stomach when they all stood in the big garden in front of the small lake.

It was already almost completely dark, which is why Jungkook shamelessly let his gaze wander over the older, without having to be afraid to get caught. Jimin, who was closest to him, noticed, and his eyes began to sparkle. Jungkook was glad that Jimin was not resentful of his outburst, but nevertheless he became suspicious of Jimin's expression. The blonde seemed to have something in mind and Jungkook had the uneasy feeling that he would not like it. "Guys, what are your thoughts about nude swimming?" Namjoon paused in the middle of his movement so that his shirt was only halfway off.

"What ?!", Jungkook was stunned. Jimin winked at him and glanced at the others, as if he wanted to say : ‚It's not that big of a deal. Don't be spoilsports.' "I always wanted to do that. Well, actually, In my imagination I was alone with Yoongi Hyung but with you guys it surely will be way more fun!", he added in an enthusiastic voice. „That sounds like you're suggesting an orgy, baby", Yoongi said dryly. „That's because you have a dirty mind." Meanwhile Taehyung shrugged and unceremoniously opened his trouser button. The others followed him, but more hesitantly. Jungkook had to watch all this helplessly. "Kookie, we all know what a penis looks like. I don't think we will be traumatized after this. Besides, you can hardly recognize anything because it's dark, unless you're trying really hard." Jungkook didn't know how to react and stepped nervously from one foot to the other. He was mad at the other again but also somehow grateful. Even tho he wouldn't admit that to him. Ever. He tried not to look in the direction of the others when he took off all his clothes, while turning his back to them. He already heard the first water-blaster and knew for some reason that it was JHope. Hoseok was up for any idea, no matter how strange it was. When he had finally shed the last piece of clothing, he turned back and noticed that everyone else was already in the water and none of them was paying attention to him. Because of the fact that it was already evening, it had become a bit cooler and Jungkook wrapped his arms around his upper body so he wouldn't feel cold. When he dipped his feet into the water, he was relieved to find that the water was lukewarm. He tried to get into the water as quickly as possible so that he wouldn't have to stand there exposed; at least as fast as possible without slipping on the muddy ground. He saw the shadows of the others in the vicinity and heard their laughter as they splashed each other. He searched the water for Taehyung, but couldn't find him immidiately. Only when half of his body was already under water, he felt someone starring at him. A few meters away from him was Taehyung. His whole body was hidden under the water and only his face was over the water surface. Jungkook got hot and he moistened his lips as his heart began to beat faster. He imagined Taehyung's eyes wandering all over his body. The boy did not blink and looked at him with interest under black eyelashes. Jungkook's breathing became faster and more irregular. Something changed in the atmosphere around him, and he felt like he and Taehyung were the only ones in the lake. He took a step back when he saw Taehyung swimming into his direction, grateful that he was still close enough to the shore to feel solid ground under his feet. Closer and closer. Without turning his gaze from the youngest, Taehyung stopped only a meter in front of Jungkook and straightened up slightly. Then he tilted his head and looked questioningly at Jungkook. Jungkook felt like he would pass out at any moment and was worried that Taehyung might hear

his heart beating loudly. He tried to hold Tae's gaze and to keep his head straight so he wouldn't seem nervous. He felt heat between his legs and his body reacting to Taehyung. Jungkook did not dare to move. Everything in him screamed for his arm to reach out to touch the boy in front of him. His hair was wet on his head and his eyes were even darker than usual. Jungkook was sure that if he started to speak now only hoarse sounds would come out. He was only a meter away from his best friend, his friend he had been messing around with last night.

Naked. In a fucking lake.

He would definitely kill Park Jimin. Or buy him chocolate to thank him. Or both.

Then Taehyung's expression changed into something Jungkook couldn't really define.

Two words left his mouth that made Jungkook's breath hitch and made him struggling to get enough air into his lungs.

"I remember."


	6. Chapter 6

"I remember."  
"W ... what?", Jungkook stuttered. Suddenly he had problems to think clearly.  
Taehyung took another step closer and Jungkook had to swallow. The Elder touched Jungkook's upper body with his fingertip, slowly sliding his finger down over his wet skin. Jungkook was pretty sure he had forgotten how to breathe. He followed the movement of his finger with his eyes and felt Taehyung approach him even closer.  
"I remember the feeling of your lips on mine and I remember your breathy voice. Has anyone ever told you that your moans are so fucking hot? I remember you touching me here ... "  
His finger slid down even further. "Do you remember where else I touched you, Babyboy?"  
Jungkook nodded weakly and bit his lip to avoid embarrassing sounds.  
This was a completely different side of Taehyung, which Jungkook experienced for the first time and what surprised him: it turned him on.  
Taehyung's hand disappeared under the surface of the water and Jungkook's breath stopped as he suddenly felt his hand around his dick. Lust hit him like lightning, suddenly and intensely.  
"If you did remember, why did you pretend that was not the case?" Jungkook said in a faint voice.  
Taehyung started to lazily stroke him. He was already halfhard.  
"I wanted to make sure you wanted me too. And it was entertaining to see how you tried to behave normally in my presence", Taehyung chuckled in his low voice.  
"But when I felt your eyes on me, it was really hard for me to hold back. You don't know what you're doing to me, hmm?"  
Jungkook had problems to continue standing, he needed something to hold onto.  
He dug his fingernails into the older man's shoulder and leaned his head into his crook.  
Taehyung ran a finger over his tip and Jungkook bit his shoulder lightly because of the sensation.  
"Sleep with me today."  
Jungkook drew in a sharp breath. He knew what Taehyung implied with that sentence, and he knew that if they did that, there would be no turning back. As Taehyung stroked his dick again, all of Jungkook's doubts vanished. He let out a desperate whine, as the elder suddenly left him and moved away from the younger.  
Jungkook was panting and couldn't believe what a huge effect his friend had on him.

Suddenly he remembered the others and looked around to see if they had noticed something of the spectacle.  
Relieved, he observed that they were still splashing and playing around on the other side of the lake, and he spotted Taehyung joining them.  
He hated him for making it look like he was unaffected by everything.  
Taehyung could hide his emotions very well and Jungkook wished he could see Taehyung reacting more to his touches, being overwhelmed just as much as him. He had always been very competitive and although he knew this was not a competition, he wanted to put Taehyung in the same state he was in right now.  
He didn't want to feel any self-doubt. But in Taehyung's hands he felt like wax.  
Jungkook could hear the voices of others approaching and he tried to get a little more into the water, so that the others wouldn't realize that he was hard.  
When they disappeared out of the water and went back to solid ground and asked him why he was staying in the water, he noticed Taehyung smirking in his direction.  
"Yes, Kookie, why don't you come out of the water? Didn't you say earlier that you're hungry?"

That smug bastard.

Luckily, every game had two players and now, he decided, it was definitely his turn.


	7. Chapter 7

A little bit later they all sat at the dining room table. Yoongi had first sat down on the black leather couch, but Namjoon had threatened him that he would kill him if even the tiniest food crumbs were left on the couch.  
"Guys, that's my responsibility. If you make anything dirty or damaged here, Jackson will probably never allow me to enter his house again. "  
After him saying that Yoongi raised his eyebrows. "Which of us has the well-earned nickname 'God of destruction' again?"  
Namjoon said nothing because he knew his friend was right. He was the one who practically broke everything he touched. His IQ of 148 couldn't help him in that matter.  
He had recently bought a pair of new sunglasses which broke just the moment he tried to put them on. Nobody was even surprised if he broke something at this point. Not even Namjoon himself.  
Yoongi had made no move to leave the sofa, so Jin grabbed his hand and practically pulled him to the table. Yoongi didn't even try to fight back, because with his small height and low muscle strength, he knew he had no chance.  
After the grumpy boy sat down on one of the chairs, Jin brought a pot of steaming spaghetti from the kitchen and set it in the middle of the table surface.  
Sometimes the boys called him "Mum" for fun because he was constantly preparing the food and mothering them pretty much. Did someone have too dark circles under their eyes? Jin prepared a calming tea and convinced his friend to go to bed. Their rooms were not cleaned up? Jin complained until the others were so annoyed that they eliminated the mess.  
It was better to clean up their own rooms anyway, because if they didn't, Jin did, and he organized everything in such a way that the boys could not find their own belongings anymore.  
Jungkook's mouth watered when he saw the food. He had not eaten since early morning, and even then, he had only one toast, since he was way too occupied thinking about the previous night.  
As he put the spaghetti on his plate, he skillfully ignored Taehyung, who probably deliberately took a seat next to him.  
Due to his "problem" in the water, the table had already been set when he entered the house.  
He had tried desperately to think of dead puppies and naked wrinkly old women for minutes to get rid of the bulge in his pants.  
"Are there enough beds for us here?", asked Hoseok.  
A justified question, Jungkook thought.  
Namjoon shook his head. "There are two bedrooms, the sofa here and the couch in the basement.  
But I think Jimin and Yoongi will sleep together in one of the beds. "  
"But Hyung, Yoongi snores incredibly loud; I won't be able to fall asleep besides him!", Jimin whined.  
"Then you just have to spend time with something other than sleeping," Hoseok winked at the two.  
Yoongi punched him in the shoulder.  
"But then we won't be able sleep", Jin smiled. A noodle hung out of his mouth.  
„Don't speak with your mouth full," Jimin criticized.  
Taehyung was remarkably quiet during the table talk. Jungkook was quite relieved because of that, since he didn't know how he would have reacted hearing his dark voice right now.  
Jungkook devoured more noodles than were probably good for him. But if he ate, that meant he didn't have to think.  
"I'll take the second bed," Jungkook said without looking up from his meal.  
"Me too," Taehyung replied calmly. The youngest winced and turned his head around to his best friend. He remembered what Taehyung had asked him in the water, but wasn't sure if Tae had meant it seriously, or if he just intended to make him flustured.  
While Jungkook's body was definitely ready for 'That,' he was not sure if his mind was.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his neck, which started stroking his fine short hairs there and left a tingling feeling on his skin. He glared at Taehyung; but the other boy didn't even look in his direction and had his eyes directed on the other side of the table.  
But the slight smile on his lips told Jungkook that Taehyung knew exactly what he was doing.  
He wanted to have the upper hand and look like he was unbothered by everything.  
Jungkook pressed his lips together and put his hand unceremoniously on the thigh of the older. He was determinate to proof that he wasn't the only one who was whipped here.  
He felt Taehyung flinch under his touch, but still, he had his eyes fixed firmly away from the Youngers face. Jungkook knew he was capable to do the same. He turned his eyes away from his friend and moved his hand slightly closer to his crotch.  
"Jin, the food really tastes fantastic," he said with a smug look, dragging the word 'fantastic' out in lenght.  
A grin spread across Jin's face. "Thanks, Jungkookie."  
As Jungkook's hand continued to move upwards, Taehyung's had clawed at the back of his neck.  
"Guys, do you remember the girl from last night? The one I was preoccupied with?"  
„The one you couldn't dick down because of Tae?", Hoseok laughed.  
„At least I'm getting some, which is something you can not say for yourself."  
"Maybe I'm waiting for the ‚One'", Hoseok said.  
"Nobody waits for the ‚One'. Ugly people say that because they don't get any action."  
Hoseok drew in a sharp breath. "Did you just say that I'm ugly?"  
"I wouldn't dare, Hyung", he winked at the older one.  
"Trust me, that girl was fucking thirsty for me. I just wanted to bring her to bed, because she drank a lot, but then she pulled me down by my sweatshirt ribbons and kissed me."  
The fingers in his neck clawed deeper into his skin, an indication that Taehyung indeed understood that Jungkook was not talking about the girl at this point.  
„She was so desperate for me that she couldn't hold back her moans even tho we didn't even do anything yet. She was all worked up just because of the foreplay.", he continued and pinched Taehyung's thigh. His hips jerked up hardly noticeable but Jungkook was aware of his reaction.  
Yoongi huffed. „Don't bother with the details."  
„Stop being an asshole", Jimin said to Jungkook.  
"You ever heard of faking it, Kookie? Girls do that a lot, so their partners won't lose any confidence. Maybe she was just acting", Taehyung said.  
„Oh I don't think so. She was so wet that if I would've continued I probably would've been able to swim in it."  
„Ugh", Jin lowered his fork and stopped chewing. Hoseok made a throwing-up sound.  
"I cannot believe I'm friends with you", Jimin said.  
„Me neither", Yoongi vocalized. "But this applies to everyone here."  
"Hey!", Jimin interrupted him.  
"I'm sucking your dick, so you're not my friend."  
Jimin blushed.  
"Friends can suck each others dicks tho", Taehyung argued, whereupon Jungkook felt heat between his legs for probably the tenth time today.  
As revenge he put his hand on Taehyung's lap and slid his hand over his crotch.  
He heard his friend's breath hitch. Now it was his time to look smug.  
The others didn't seem to notice.  
"Can we stop talking about sucking dick? I'm too straight for this shit."  
„So is spaghetti until it gets wet", Jin winked.  
Namjoon and Hoseok groaned and Jungkook let out a nervous laughter.  
"That's a great metaphor, Hyung. And so fitting", Namjoon gestured to the now empty pot.  
"Thanks. I'm trying to be inspiring and deep, you know?"  
„I think I have to google pics of Megan Fox to forget the pictures I have in my head because of you guys."  
„I'll do the same but with pics of Brad Pitt", said Jin.  
„Well I don't have to use my imagination for that."  
„You are dating Brad Pitt, Jimin-ssi? You didn't tell me that", Jin said teasingly.  
„Me neither", Yoongi said and grinned.  
„Fuck off, I meant that I don't have to imagine things because I have someone to have sex with.  
A real person. Out of flesh and blood."  
„Me too."  
Silence.

It took Jungkook a moment to realize that it was Taehyung who had spoken.  
"Since when?", Yoongi raised an eyebrow, his expression indicating that he didn't believe the younger.  
"Yesterday." Jungkook saw Taehyung's growing smirk and felt his friend's hand leave his neck to move it under his shirt.  
"I met someone."  
A chill ran down Jungkook's back and he stiffened as Taehyung's hand left a hot trail on his spine. He could see Jimin on the other side of the table with big eyes apparently understanding what was going on between the two friends.  
Jungkook would've felt embarassed by it but Tae's hand touching him was just really distracting and honestly, he couldn't care less.  
„That's great Taehyungi", Namjoon smiled.  
"Is he pretty?", Jin asked.  
Jungkook pinched Taehyung's thigh and lifted his glass with his other hand and took a sip.  
Taehyung nodded and a mysterious smile spread on his beautiful face.  
"You know, he actually looks a lot like our maknae here", he winked. He fucking winked.  
And Jungkook choked on his water.  
"You good?", Taehyung patted him on the back.  
"Yeah, I'm fine", he pursed his lips. He wanted to hit the older boy, so his smug facial expression would disappear. Or press his lips to his, resulting in him shutting up.  
„That's a weird comparison to make with a friend", Yoongi said and looked suspicious.  
Yoongi always was very observant and it was really hard to keep secrets from him.  
„Well I am damn pretty tho", Jungkook said and looked into Taehyung's eyes a little too long to make it seem like a strictly platonic stare.  
Taehyung looked right back at him which made Jungkook feel all hot and tingly.  
„I think I'm going to sleep now, Kookie you coming?", Taehyung stood up so that Jungkook's hand that recently touched the older's thigh fell onto the wooden chair.  
He tried to breathe through his noise wanting he keep a steady rhytmn while breathing.  
„Nah, I'm afraid I have to pass, Hyung. I would rather stay here."  
Taehyung's smug facial expression fell for a moment but he quickly recovered and put on a fake smile. „You sure?"  
No he wasn't. „Yes."  
Taehyung shrugged. „Okay, see you later."  
„Hmh", Jungkook answered with an incoherent word.  
„Am I just imagining this or are they flirting with each other?", Namjoon asked Jimin, whispering in his ear so nobody would hear him.  
„Who knows? But I'm definitely enjoying the show."  
„Me too", added Yoongi who secretly had listened to the conversation.  
„Me second", Hoseok whispered.  
„Me third", Jin uttered.

But Jungkook and Taehyung didn't notice because they were way too busy staring at each other.  
And when Taehyung left just so Jungkook could follow him a few minutes later, nobody was even surprised anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook was surprised they even made it to the bed.  
As he walked up the stairs to the upper floor, his hands were sweating like crazy and he couldn't stop his habit of overthinking things.  
He almost stopped in this tracks several times because he knew that as soon as he opened the door to the bedroom and looked into Taehyung's eyes, there would be no turning back.  
He wouldn't be able to think clearly anymore and simply act without considering the consequences. And anyway: how does sex with a man even work? He had never watched gay porn, so his knowledge about it was quite limited.  
He knew there was a top and a bottom, but he didn't know how it was decided who took which position. It wasn't like Tae and he talked about it in detail.  
Would they draw matches and who drew the shorter match would be the bottom?  
Fuck, but he didn't even own any matches!  
And to be honest, he didn't want to have anything in his butt.  
But Tae had been very dominant in the last few hours and didn't that mean that he wanted to top?  
His thoughts made him feel like he was on a rollercoaster, so he didn't notice his hands closing around the door handle and pushing it down.  
Taehyung stood in front of him and a grin spread on his flawless face.  
"I thought you wouldn't come."  
Jungkook stood there like a deer in the spotlight, wide-eyed brown eyes and a loudly pounding heart.  
Tae came up to him and reached behind him to close the door.  
When Jungkook heard the key turn, he jumped.  
"I don't want a dick inside of me!", He blurted out, instantly regretting it.  
Mentally he slapped himself.  
For a moment, Taehyung stared at him in disbelief and suddenly burst into laughter.  
Jungkook loved his laugh.  
And he loved his box smile.  
And the sound of his voice.  
And the quivering of his ribcage.  
And Taehyung.  
Still, he was confused about the elder's reaction.  
He placed a hand on his shoulder and lowered his head to the younger man's chest, still shaken with laughter.  
"You really know how to ruin a romantic mood."  
Tae raised his head and looked at him with shining eyes and a from laughing reddish face.  
Back was his best friend and not the dominant hunter who targeted his prey.  
Jungkook released a nervous squeal. "I'm serious! Stop laughing at me. "  
„Don't worry, Kookie. I want you to be inside me more than doing it the other way around", he winked at the Younger.  
Jungkook's heartbeat quickened.  
"Gosh, you don't even know how much I want that and how long I've waited for this to happen."  
"How long?", Jungkook whispered.  
"It feels like eternity. I thought of you while touching myself all the time ... but my fingers were never enough, I need to feel you. Inside of me."  
Taehyung's eyes turned black and stared at the boy so intense that Jungkook couldn't stop glaring at him.  
Tae's confession surprised him and sent a jolt of lust through his body, as the image of his friend touching himself to the thought of him entered his mind.  
He couldn't stop the quiet moan that left his mouth.  
Before he could react, Taehyung leapt forward and pressed his body against Jungkook's resulting in Jungkook being trapped between him and the door.  
He felt Taehyung's growing hardness and swallowed hard.  
It was just too much.  
He hadn't really realized in which position they were both in when he already felt the other's lips on his.  
A sigh escaped him, because he had longed for this touch the whole day and finally he felt the firm pressure of Tae's lips again.  
He once read that the lips were one of the most sensitive parts of the body and now he knew why.  
Taehyung's lips fit perfectly on his; like two pieces that completed a puzzle.  
He felt Taehyung on every millimeter.

Taehyung. Taehyung. Taehyung. He wasn't thinking about anything except the older boy. His mind was consumed by him.  
As if under a fog, he noticed how he opened the other's lips impatiently with his tongue.  
First, he let his tongue tip gently circle around the other's.  
Heat enveloped him and he felt as if he was on fire.  
Taehyung tasted of peppermint, which made Jungkook smile inside, since it showed him that the elder probably had brushed his teeth. Maybe he was not the only one who was nervous.

First, their kiss remained surprisingly slow, because Taehyung let him take the lead, probably because of him sensing the Younger's nervousness and hesistance.  
He didn't want to overwhelm Jungkook and scare him away.  
But it got harder for him to hold back by every second, considering he wanted this to happen for the longest time.  
And it was everything he imagined but so much more.  
Still, their clothes were in the way.  
He wanted to feel skin on skin. Wanted to get rid of the layers between them and be completely vulnerable with him.  
He pressed his body even closer to Jungkook's, so close that the boy had probably trouble breathing, but it didn't seem to bother the younger one.  
Because now he wrapped his arms around Taehyung's neck and groaned.  
The sound was sinful and sounded like music in the ears of the elder.  
Jungkook let his tongue slide even deeper into the other's mouth and ran his right hand through the brown strands of the boy's hair, who was pressed against him, and soon Jungkook clenched a tuft into his fist, pulling lightly on it.  
Taehyung gasped. Together they stumbled towards the bed or at least they hoped it was the right direction. As Taehyung felt the edge of the bed behind his knees, he whirled them around so that Jungkook took his place instead. Before he could realize the sudden change of position, Taehyung had already pushed him onto the bed and his back hit the soft surface.  
With quick uncontrolled movements, he moved to the top of the bed, where the pillow was.  
His breathing was heavy and he looked at the older boy, who was still standing, with wide eyes.  
With a quick movement, Taehyung pulled his shirt over his head and immediately wrapped his arms around his chest as if he wanted to hide. Away was his self-confidence and he bit hesitantly into his kiss-swollen lips.  
"What's going on?" Jungkook asked in surprise. "Did you change your mind, don't you want to continue?"  
A breathless laugh left Taehyung. "That's not it," he looked at Jungkook determined.  
"Definitely not," he glanced over Jungkook's ruffled hair.  
"My body is just so thin and I don't work out, unlike you."  
Jungkook was surprised at Taehyung's self-doubt and his sudden state of vulnerability and openess. A wave of tenderness rolled over him and he sat up.  
"Listen to me. You are damn perfect. I should be the one feeling self-doubt here", he looked at Taehyung's upper body and soft skin and had the sudden urge to touch every inch of the other's body.  
"You're beautiful you hear me? Besides muscles are not comfortable to lay on. In my opinion having a six pack is overrated."  
Taehyung raised an eyebrow. "Well I really fucking love your muscles, Kookie."  
Back was the confident look and his arms dropped down his sides.  
He laid down on the bed and crawled in Jungkook's direction.  
His ribcage rose and fell in rapid motion.  
As Taehyung lurked over him and held his weight in the air with his arms, he licked his lips and Jungkook couldn't help but follow his action with his eyes. Almost unbearable, Taehyung lowered himself until his body met Jungkook's. His bulge was pressed against the other's and he let out a surprised gasp.  
His body prickled in the places where they touched and with quick movements he pulled his own shirt over his head. This probably would've been kinda hot if his head wouldn't have been stuck in the end; Taehyung had to help him out. But Taehyung's amused giggle was worth it.  
Now their bare torsos touched, heated skin on skin. With one of his fingers, the elder stroked Jungkook's nipple, which rose in response to the touch.  
Jungkook's curled his toes, too overwhelmed by the elder's touch.  
"Wow you really are sensitive," Taehyung said in a low voice.  
"Am not", Jungkook tried to protest.  
Taehyung raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?", He lowered his head to the from arousal tense upper body and let out his tongue, licking the sensitive part in a tormenting slow motion.  
Jungkook just barely stopped himself from buckling up and wrapped his legs around Taehyung's hip instead. He needed the brown-haired closer. Closer. Closer.  
It was too much and still not enough.  
He was whimpering and trying to reach his jeans button with his trembling hand.  
Taehyung stopped him in his tracks and held his hand in a steel grip.  
"Let me do this," he winked at the youngest.  
When he was convinced that Jungkook wouldn't ignore his command,  
he let go of his hand and explored the body underneath him with his long fingers.  
"Relax," Taehyung said in a velvety voice as he noticed how tense Jungkook was.  
He exhaled loudly, as if he'd been holding his breath.  
Taehyung traced the outline of his jeans with his fingers, leaving a burning trail on Jungkook's skin.  
"So pretty," he whispered and opened the jeans button.  
He stroked tenderly over the fine hairs that formed on the bared skin.  
Jungkook clawed his fingernails into the bed sheet and grew impatient.  
"Just take it off," he growled, being slightly annoyed.  
Taehyung looked up at him under long eyelashes, making Jungkook's knees grow weak.  
"So eager, hmm?"  
"Who has been fantasizing about my dick for the longest time?", he fired back.  
„Didn't say that I wasn't eager as well", Taehyung lowered his head, leaving light kisses on Jungkook's skin, moving deeper and deeper.  
„Don't fucking tease me like that", Jungkook said with a strained voice, sounding already pretty wrecked.  
"It's called foreplay, dumbass", Taehyung didn't stop.  
Honestly Jungkook wasn't even surprised about them bickering like friends during whatever they were doing right now.  
„And I'm really enjoying feeling your trembling body under mine", a mischievous smile built on his face.  
Jungkook's erection was painfully pressed against the rough fabric of his pants.  
As soon as Taehyung pulled the zipper down, Jungkook wiggled himself out of the jeans while Taehyung was pulling it down. It probably didn't exactly look elegant but he didn't really care at this moment.  
His erection was clearly visible under his black boxer shorts and secretly Jungkook was relieved that he didn't decide on wearing his read iron man underpants today, because that would've been fundamentally emberassing. But on second thought it wasn't like Taehyung never saw him wearing them and they both knew each other so well that they've seen each other in their most embarrassing moments and nothing about each other would've shocked them anymore.  
Taehyung crumpled the jeans into a bundle and tossed them onto the bedroom floor without looking back.  
"Now it's your turn," Jungkook pressed out.  
"Nah, but I kinda enjoy seeing you underneath me so vulnerable and eager and shaking. I think I'm gonna tease you a bit more. "  
„Don't you dare, bastard!", he looked at Taehyung challenging.  
At that moment the older boy bit into the white flesh of his hipbone and Jungkook was pretty sure his eyes just rolled up as response.  
A sound escaped him, sounding so wrecked that it surprised himself.  
In a quick impatient motion, he pulled Taehyung up to him and rolled them around, leaving the brown-haired man breathing heavily under him.  
He let his hips glide over the other's in a rolling delicious move, causing both to utter out a deep moan.  
Before Taehyung could say something, Jungkook pressed his lips back to his eager to taste him again.  
He felt Taehyung's heart pounding in his chest, and he repeated his hip movement so that the other opened his lips to the younger man with a silent moan and granted him entrance.  
"You're not the only one in control here", Jungkook exclaimed, and Taehyung glared at him angrily. But before he could say anything, the younger one had pushed his hips against his again and he could only close his eyes and bite his cheek to stop the sounds that were trying to leave his mouth.  
Even if he tried to pretend that he didn't like this powerplay; the truth was, it turned him incredibly on.  
And besides he kinda expected it beforehand, because he knew how competitive Jungkook could get.  
The next time the younger man moved his hips forward, Taehyung was prepared to meet the boy's with his. A small stain had formed on Jungkook's boxer shorts, soaked from his pre-cum.  
Taehyung pushed away the younger and quickly got rid of his pants.  
Jungkook followed his action with his eyes, without blinking, because he didn't want to miss anything.  
"Lay down", Taehyung said in a hoarse voice, and although Jungkook's first impulse was to protest, he followed the older man's command, much too impatient at the thought of feeling more of Taehyung. More more more.  
Soon he felt the boy above himself again, now only a small shred of cloth being between them. Taehyung rubbed his body against the younger, desperate to get some friction.  
He reached for Jungkook's underwear and slipped his hands underneath. He stroked the outline of Jungkook's butt and clawed his fingers at the fabric, ready to pull it off. Before doing so, he glanced down once more at the expectant face of the younger man. There was a question written on Taehyung's face that Jungkook could answer with a quick nod.  
Taehyung smiled as he pulled the material down way too slowly for Jungkook's liking, without taking his eyes off the younger ones, not even once, so that Jungkook's cock, unbelievably hard and leaking from pre-cum, appeared underneath.  
"Touch yourself for me, Kookie", Taehyung whispered.  
Jungkook didn't hesitate. He craved to be touched, so he put his hand around his cock and started stroking himself.  
As soon as he started he had to close his eyes and press his lips together.  
He felt Taehyung's gaze on him and knew immediately when the older boy started looking at Jungkook's hand pleasuring himself instead of his face, because he let out a strangled sound.  
"Good boy", he whispered with an unsteady voice, showing that he was just as affected as the younger.  
Jungkook curled his toes together, hearing that petname out off Taehyung's mouth with that sultry voice and stopped touching himself, when he felt like he might come at any moment, which would've been really emberassing. They haven't even done anything yet.  
"Where is your lube?", Jungkook exclaimed in a trembling voice.  
Taehyung was way to focused on the naked boy beneath him that it took him a few seconds to realize what he was asked.  
"Uh," he stuttered. His mind went blank for a second. "In the bedsidedrawer?"  
It came out like a question. Still, Jungkook was quick to react, reaching for the top-drawer and fiddling around until he felt something like a bottle in his hand. He figured that Taehyung had put them there when he was alone in the room, considering this wasn't even their house.  
"Condoms?"  
"Also there", Taehyung smirked, seeing how impatient Jungkook was and how erratic his movements looked.  
He threw the half-empty bottle beside him and for a moment could only think about with whom Taehyung had used the other half of the bottle, because a part of him wanted to be the first who completely merged with him.  
Soon after, he also felt a crackling package in his hand, hoping it was a condom.  
He held it in front of his face and raised his eyebrows in irritation. "Pink?", He glanced at Taehyung with an expression that probably was supposed to say something like: Are you serious?  
Taehyung grinned. "And do you know what's the best part of it?", he took the package from Jungkook's hand and tore it open with his teeth with one skillful movement.  
"It shines in the dark."  
Jungkook looked at him dumbfolded.  
"It's like a minilightsaber then", he giggled.  
Jungkook mentally facepalmed himself.  
„If you don't shut up and put that stupid thing on me, I'll be soft again."  
Taehyung grunted disapprovingly and briefly left the younger man's body to strip off his boxer shorts. It was from Gucci. How surprising.  
Jungkook would have huffed by the sight but then Taehyung was suddenly naked and he couldn't do anything but stare at the other's dick.

He was huge, longer as Jungkook's but not as thick.  
The boy was really relieved that he wasn't the one having to fit that inside of him because how does that even work?  
„Like what you see?", Taehyung asked teasingly, following the Younger's stare.  
Jungkook shrugged and tried to remain a neutral facial expression.  
„It's not like I can compare it to anything except my own."  
„Yeah I figured", Taehyung smiled sincerely.  
„How many times did you do this?", Jungkook asked, suddenly feeling self conscious and aware of his lack of experience in this field, saying it out loud before he could chicken out.  
Taehyung frowned. „With myself?"  
The youngest shook his head. „With others, stupid."  
„You're the first", Taehyung said immediately.  
Jungkook was shocked to say at least. „W…what?"  
„Is that a problem?", Taehyung tilted his head.  
„N…no. I just didn't expect it. You seem so confident and like you know what you're doing-"  
„Well I know what I'm doing", Taehyung smirked and put the unpacked condom with one smooth movement over Jungkook's cock, who moaned feeling the others fingers on him. So fucking close.  
Then he grabbed the bottle, opened it and squeezed a big amount of liquid on his hand.  
With that he grabbed the younger's dick and started stroking him, distributing the lube over the condom. Meanwhile Jungkook had put one arm over his face and bit into his own flesh to keep himself off letting out another moan.  
The others were still downstairs and might be able to hear them so he knew, they needed to be careful.  
When Taehyung sat back down on him, now nothing in between them, Jungkook opened his eyes.  
„Don't I need to like…", he tried to find the right word. „prep you up?"  
„Normally yeah", Taehyung laughed and Jungkook felt dizzy when he felt him guiding his dick to his entrance. „But I kinda hoped this would happen today, so I prepared myself.", he gestured towards his hole and seemed amused when Jungkook noticed the blackish buttplug, turning him speechless.  
„I'm all stretched out for you, Sweetheart. Don't worry. I got you."  
Taehyung reached for the toy and pulled it out in one smooth movement.  
Careless he threw the thing in some room corner and normally Jungkook would've thought about it not being that hygienic but his mind wasn't working like it normally would since the moment he entered this room, so he didn't mind at all.  
His heart beat so loud and fast that he was afraid it would burst at any moment and he felt some kind of dizzy, but a good kind.  
When he felt his tip at the other's entrance, he grabbed Taehyung's hips and helped him to keep a steady position.  
They didn't ask each other if they were sure, because they could see it in each others eyes, just wanting to finally feel everything of each other. Jungkook knew if he would've told Tae to stop, he would immediately follow his request just as the other way around. They trusted each other.  
So when Taehyung slowly sank down on him, Jungkook gripped the elder harder and let one of his fingers slide gently over his rosy lips.  
He was so tight around him, almost painfully tight.  
His walls took him in, inch by inch and he felt every sensation and every nerve and just everything.  
Taehyung stopped moving halfway through and Jungkook looked at him concerned.  
The elder had his eyes squeezed shut and seemed tense. „You okay?"  
Taehyung nodded, still with his eyes closed shut. „Just need a moment… to adjust."  
Automatically, Jungkook stroked gently and reassuringly over the older man's back, trying to relax him through that.  
After a minute he felt how the tension left the elder's body and was able to see Taehyung's beautiful eyes again.  
„Sorry", the other whispered sheepishly. „Like I said, you can't compare fingers to the real thing."  
„Should we stop?", Jungkook asked the other, really not wanting to stop but Taehyung's well being was way more important than his own needs or pleasure.  
„No!", Taehyung ensured him. „I'm good now, I just needed a moment", like wanting to proof that what he said was true, he took the rest of Jungkook in and let out a strangled moan, as a reaction to feeling so incredibly full.

Feeling Taehyung's hot walls around him, Jungkook couldn't stop himself from letting out an almost inhuman noise, which seemed to encourage the boy sitting above him, resulting in him carefully moving his hips, while touching the younger's skin underneath him.  
With dizzy eyes Jungkook looked up at the elder and bit his lips when he saw the bliss showing on Taehyung's face. He was so beautiful like this, even more beautiful than usually, which Jungkook thought wasn't possible before, but he was proven incredibly wrong by the sight that was gifted to him.  
Taehyung's forehead was slightly sweaty and his brownish hair was messy and made him look even more attractive. He looked like a god and even tho Jungkook hated himself for thinking that because it was so corny, it was simply true.  
He felt some kind of useless with Taehyung doing everything, so he decided to meet the other boy's movements with his own, which is why he thrusted his hips upwards without a warning.  
Taehyung let out a loud sob when Jungkook hit that one certain spot, he himself was always trying to reach but never succeeded.  
The youngest immediately stopped, concern spreading over his face.  
„I'm so sorry, Hyung. I didn't mean to…", he stuttered, but was interrupted by a grinning Taehyung.  
„I'm fine. I'm actually more than fine, and don't you dare stop", his face looked at him threatening.  
He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against Jungkook's, staring at his eyes and getting him to be even deeper inside of him, due to him now basically laying on the other.  
„Put your legs around me, Lovely."  
Jungkook's whole body shivered. Another petname. He didn't know he was a sucker for those, but apparently he was, considering his strong reaction.  
Goosebumps formed on his arms and legs as he followed Taehyung's instruction.  
„You feel so good inside of me. Filling me up and all. You're doing so good", the elder whispered against Jungkook's lips, who jolted under him.  
Taehyung pressed his lips on Jungkook's, nibbling on them, teasing him, but as soon as the boy wanted to respond to the kiss, he removed his mouth, leaving the younger desperately trying to follow his movement to reach his lips again, feel them on his. Again and Again.  
Taehyung chuckled and moved his hips in a pleasurable manner.  
He moved on to his ear, biting the earlobe lightly and then moving on to his neck.  
At this point Jungkook already gave his mission to be quiet completely up and just gave in feeling everything of Taehyung Taehyung Taehyung at once.

He had to hold back several times so he would not just come, because he wanted to achieve that they both reached their climax at least.  
But Taehyung didn't seem to be in a hurry, rather wanting to enjoy every single second and every sensation.  
He dug his teeth into the younger man's skin and sucked so hard that after he was done, he broke away with a 'pop' sound and could repeat it on a different spot.  
"What are you doing?", Jungkook asked breathlessly, surprised that he was even able to bring out a reasonable sentence while Taehyung moved over him, making it hard for him to think of anything different than how the boy felt around him and the slight pain in his neck and shoulder area.  
Taehyung didn't let himself be disturbed, continued and mumbled between bites and licks:  
„I leave marks on you. Everyone will know you're mine. And you will have no other choice than to think about the feeling you had while being buried deep inside of me, every time you look at yourself."  
„I like that thought", Jungkook admitted.  
Taehyung's thrusts became more sloppy and irregular since he was occupied with something else, which is why Jungkook took the matter in his own hands, and snapped his hips upwards in one hard thrust. Taehyung's teeth burrowed into the younger's soft flesh, when Jungkook slammed into his prostate and he growled.  
„ .impatient", he muttered, left his position on Jungkook's neck and sat up again.  
Without warning he thrusted his hips forward, again and again, in such a fast paste that Jungkook was surprised he didn't get a muscle cramp.  
But he didn't have time to think about possible muscle cramps for longer because waves of pleasure washed over him, every time Taehyung bounced on him.  
„Fucking hell", he muttered out and dug his fingernails into Taehyung's thigh.  
„Stop talking", Taehyung sounded breathless.  
His dick stood neglected between them und Jungkook reached out to it out of impulse.  
Taehyung froze for a moment and his eyes widened. He let out a broken whimper and his irises dilated.  
He seemed like he didn't expect Jungkook being comfortable enough to touch him there just because he wanted to, out of his own free will.  
Jungkook brushed his head with his fingertip, spreading the pre-cum over his foreskin.  
Then, without hesitation, he raised his finger and let it disappear into his mouth, completely licking it clean.  
He hummed. "Bitter and Salty."  
Taehyung's eyes almost dropped out of his head and he couldn't avert his gaze.  
His head was spinning, feeling so aroused by the sinful scene in front of him that he parted his lips.  
„Such a good boy", he whispered with a strained voice and responded with a sharp roll of his hips.  
Jungkook gasped, squirming in his place and had a blissful look on his face.  
„Hyung, I think I'm gonna c…come", he whined out.  
„Okay, look at me babyboy. I want to see your beautiful face while you come because of how good it feels to be inside of me."  
Jungkook choked out a moan, he couldn't take it anymore. The stimulation was just too much.  
In his eyes there was nothing else than a burning hunger and complete desire which is why Taehyung leaned down, kissing him with deep passion, lips desperate , pleading and hot.  
Jungkook responded just as eager, kiss messy, filthy, their tongues colliding in a passionate dance.  
The older boy started raking his hands through his hair, while Jungkook continued pounding into him in a not so steady rhythm anymore, relentlessly abusing Taehyung's sweet spot.  
His chest was rising and his breath was fanning against Jungkook's mouth.  
The younger didn't even realize that Taehyung had guided his hand to his cock, too occupied chasing his own release. He helped him moving his hand up and down and they heard nothing else than their heavy breaths and the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  
When Jungkook felt sharp spikes of pleasure rising up, forming into a delicious wave, his knees buckled up, his muscles flexing and his hair jostling with every thrust, he tried to turn his head to the side, too embarrassed to be seen by Taehyung while his eyes fluttered shut.  
But the boy above him didn't let him, holding his chin vigorously and stopped him from looking away.  
Jungkook put his arms around Taehyung's back, probably leaving some marks there, due to his fingernails scratching into the warm flesh.  
He comes with a loud sinful moan, shaking, his back arching and trying to gasp for air when Taehyung puts his hands around his neck and holding him into place, stopping him from moving too much. His spine is tingling and he's cursing out some incoherent words under his tongue when he's spilling into the condom. His vision is blurry when he sees Taehyung throwing his head back, his forehead glistening with sweat, mouth agape. He feels his walls clench around him and the overstimulation is just too much so he lets out a broken whimper.  
His chest is rising up and down uncontrollably when he feels Taehyung's body collapsing onto his, their sticky bodies connect like glue.  
When the elder lets go off his throat, he takes a shaky breath, just realizing now that his body has been screaming for air internally the past few seconds.  
„Fuck", Taehyung mutters out, nuzzling against the younger's neck.  
„Yeah", agrees Jungkook, his voice sounding hoarse and not like his own.  
He's still inside the boy above him, but his mind is spinning, so right now he doesn't give a care in the world.  
Taehyung seems to be able to think more clearly and slides off of Jungkook with a wet sound, wincing because of the loss and the sudden empty feeling.  
He helps Jungkook take off the condom, because honestly the youngest is just so completely utterly wrecked that he doesn't feel like he has the energy to even move a little bit, so he lets Taehyung take care of disposing the condom.  
His eyelids feel heavy and he really wants to sleep.  
His friend comes back out off the bathroom with a towel and cleans Jungkook's stomach from the white stains that he left on there.  
„Come here", Jungkook whines, craving for Taehyung's touch again.  
When the other boy lays down beside him, Jungkook snuggles closer and puts an arm around the other's chest. Their breaths still come out faster than usual.  
A content smile builds on Jungkook's face when Taehyung interlaces their fingers and gently traces his thumb over his skin in circle like movements.  
Soon after; he falls asleep in his arms, Taehyung gazing over his peaceful face, trying to get rid of his consuming fear that the younger boy would regret this in the next morning.  
He didn't want to lose Jungkook. Still; he tried to brand this sight into his memory for the possibility that this would be the first and last time that he would be able to see his friend like this. In his arms.

Downstairs the others were still sitting in the living room, feeling kinda awkward, having listened to the almost animalistic sounds coming from the upper floor.  
„I'm traumatized", said Hoseok.  
The others nod in agreement.  
„Is it weird that I'm kinda turned on?", asked Jimin with sparkling eyes and a blush forming on his cheek.

„The fuck, Jimin?"


End file.
